Angie Ramirez
Angela Marie Ramirez is one of the protagonists of Best Friends Next Door. She is the youngest of the Ramirezes and the pen pal/best friend of Violet Willis. She was originally best friends with Emily Anderson, but now they are just regular friends. She is “portrayed” by Zoey Miller. Personality Angie is smart and witty, she cares a lot about her friends and family, and always comes through for them. She can be stubborn at times. She and Violet are very close because they were pen pals. They got off to a rocky start, but over all, everyone has adjusted pretty well to the Willises moving to San Francisco. Biography Pen Pals: Angie is first seen writing to her pen pal, Violet Willis, and telling her about her huge family which she is the youngest of. After that she goes downstairs and sees a few of her sisters, her mom, and her BFF Emily Anderson. She first sees Jenny. Then Emily sneaks up on her. Then Olivia yells at them to be quiet, but Jade defends them. After that Jenny's boyfriend, Evan Walker, comes. Later she is seen once again writing. Then she is seen being annoyed at absolutely everything Evan does. She takes her sister to the other room where they see Alyssa, Maya, Emma, Rachel, and Courtney playing a game. She tells Evan's dad that his son is not being very nice. Finally, Angie is seen with Natalie and talking about her day when their dad comes in with another letter from Violet. Best Friends Meet: Angie is first seen with Jenny and Maya freaking out about Violet coming. After that she is seen introducing herself to everyone in the Willis Family and she accidentally mistakes Carly for Violet. Later she is talking with Carly when Violet comes and gets mad. She tries to talk to her, but it doesn't work. The next day she and Carly are spying on Jenny and Chloe, but when they find out about it, they initiate Plan B. Right after, she is once more talking to Carly when Violet comes in and calls Carly a bunch of hurtful names. That night, she gathers Aphrodite, Emma, and Emily to help her figure out what is going on, they all give her some great advice. The next night, she is partying it up with her family and Violet's family when she sees Violet is upset, she goes and over to talk, but Carly gets there first, she says a bunch of things that hurt Angie's feelings, so they aren't friends anymore. She and Violet talk and they agree to be friends. Then they go and have tons of fun with their families, and Jenny makes a joke about inviting Evan Walker. Finally, she is seen talking to Aphrodite and Violet about starting at their school. First Day at SFSA: Angie takes her friends to school where they find out that they are level 20's, whereas she and her sisters and Emily Anderson are all level 40's. She and Jenny see a poster for the talent show which always takes place the week before Halloween. Even though she, Jenny, Aphrodite, and Violet all think it's a good idea, her sister Emma does not. Relationships Violet Willis Angie is best friends with Violet. They were pen pals and now they live next door to each other in San Francisco. Jenny Ramirez Jenny is Angie's big sister and BFTF whom she looks up to and admires, they like spending time with each other. They are in the same level at SFSA, they are always together and Jenny is the one Angie goes to when she needs support or is having a bad day or is stressed out about something. The only thing Angie doesn't like is Jenny's boyfriend, Evan Walker. Natalie Ramirez Angie is second closest to Natalie, when Jenny isn't available, Natalie will be the first person Angie goes to. Natalie is always there for Angie, and vise versa. Aphrodite Willis Angie and Aphrodite are friends, this was first seen when Aphrodite gave Angie advice on how to fix things with her and Violet. They haven't been seen together without Jenny or Violet there, but that's probably because those two are the bridge that connect them. Emily Anderson Angie used to be best friends with Emily Anderson. But then Angie became friends with Violet so they were just good friends. Annabeth Waters Angie and Annabeth were introduced through Violet in Rough Waters and have been OK friends ever since. They haven't interacted much, but it is assumed that they are part of a group alongside Violet and Emily. At first they were jealous of each other, but then they realized that they had no reason to be and decided that they would be friends and Angie pointed out that Violet wasn't jealous of Emily, so why should she be jealous? Chloe Willis Angie and Chloe Willis haven't interacted much either, but they are still good friends. There have been signs to prove it. Whenever Angie gets truly sad Chloe will come and try to make her feel better. It doesn't always work, but Angie knows that it's the thought that counts. She deeply appreciates her new friendship. Alyssa Ramirez Angie and Alyssa are sisters, and part of the Ramirez family. Alyssa's BFTF is Natalie, and Angie's is Jenny, but she still cares a lot for her third oldest sister. Maya Ramirez Angie is sisters with Maya, they get along really well, and they don't fight a lot like most siblings do. Angie always comes through for Maya when it counts, and vise versa. Maya was the one to agree with Angie, Jenny, Aphrodite, and Violet that they could be in the talent show, right before she left to go and help Chloe and Carly prove they are level 40's and not level 20's. Emma Ramirez Emma Ramirez is also Angie's sister, they get along really well, but they're not quite the closest of the bunch. Angie loves her sister, but she does warn her to try and protect others' feelings sometimes. At the same time though, Angie tells Emma that it is good that she is quiet, observant, and honest. The reason being that she can watch and listen and know what is happening. Madelyn Willis Madelyn is Violet's older sister. She and Angie are not as close as Angie is with her sisters, or with her best friends. Violet is kind of the bridge between Angie and Madelyn. Angie admires the way Madelyn is able to set an example for Violet even though her BFTF is Annie. In fact, Angie is friends with Madelyn in spite of Annie, who can never remember hers, or Jenny's names. Carly Willis At first, Angie and Carly hit it off because of their common story of them-sister-idiot boyfriend, as well as being the youngest. Then they started spending every waking minute together until Carly hurt Angie's feelings. After that, they weren't friends until Trouble in Paradise when they talked to each other and hid from their sisters and their sisters' boyfriends. After that they went home and tried to convince Violet that Carly was ready to change. Trivia *Angie's BFTF is Jenny. *Angie is second closest to Natalie *In First Day at SFSA, it is revealed that Angie likes to sing, and is very good at it. *Angie does not like Jenny’s boyfriend Evan. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}